Dimension Chasers
by melanshi
Summary: When Dan escapes, Danny is forced to follow him through a few dimensions. But unfortunately for Dan, Danny's been making friends in these dimensions. Will Dan win or will Danny and his new friends defeat him?
1. Chapter 1- Danni Phantom

**No Phantom Planet. And Danielle AKA Danni is not the Danielle that appears in the show. If you notice I spell the Danielle-that-appears-in-this-story's name D-A-N-N-I and I spell Danielle-that-appears-in-the-show's name D-A-N-I.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

It all started off like an ordinary day for Daniel Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. He woke up, went to school, fought some ghosts, served detention, flew home, etc. The rest of the day he sat in his room and worked on his homework. Jazz and his parents were looking at colleges, Sam was in Paris with her parents, and Tucker was on a cruise. There really was nothing else to do.

Suddenly, a blue light flashed as a familiar ghost teleported into his bedroom. Danny shrieked and fell off his desk chair before glaring at the ghost.

"Really, Clockwork?" the halfa said as he got up. "Haven't you ever heard of something called knocking?"

The time ghost glared at him. "This is not the time for jokes, Daniel." He tossed something into the air. It landed on the floor and rolled up to Danny's feet.

Danny gasped as he saw the object. It was a beat up Fenton Thermos with a face smashed into it from the inside. The top was off and metal littered the inside. He knelt down and picked it up.

"He escaped," Clockwork said sadly. "I didn't foresee it and wasn't able to take him on."

Danny got up, dropping the Thermos on the ground. "Where did he go?"

Clockwork hesitated.

….

_In an alternate dimension…_

A 14-year old girl yawned and gazed up at the sky. Her icy eyes scanned the horizon. It was quiet. Too quiet.

A low growl escaped the teen's throat as she ducked back in the window. Her raven braid flew as she spun around the corner and dashed down the stairs. She flung open the door and ran off. The girl observed the horizon again.

She gasped and a blue mist flew out of her mouth. A grin lit up her face, just what she wanted. A little action.

Somewhere nearby a motorcycle turned the corner, its two occupants riding it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Johnnie?" the green-haired boy driving it asked the girl behind him.

Johnnie snorted. "C'mon, Kyle, let's take advantage of the one day Phantom's out of town for our date."

"I guess," Kyle said shyly.

Suddenly, he stopped the motorcycle. "Something's wrong."

"Taking advantage of the one day Phantom's out of town are you, Johnnie and Kyle," a girl's voice echoed off the buildings.

"Who's there?" Johnnie demanded, jumping off the motorcycle.

"The name's Danni," a girl said, walking into the light. Her hair was white and she wore it in a braid. Her outfit was a long-sleeved HAZMAT suit top that cut off at her stomach and had a white DP symbol on her chest, white gloves **(Like the Dani-that-appears-in-the-show's gloves except both white)**, a black mini-skirt with a white belt, and pearly white boots that went up to about her mid-calf **(Like Danny's)**. Her radioactive green eyes sparkled. "Danni Phantom."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "We know that Phantom."

Danni growled. "Just making sure you didn't forget from our past meetings." She shot an ecto-blast at Kyle. "Like I didn't forget when the two of you almost possessed my brother!"

Johnnie growled. "Shadow, attack!"

The biker girl's shadow shot up from the ground and took on a more physical shape. It swept past the female Phantom causing her to spin in a circle.

Danni stopped spinning and shook her head. She turned to Shadow.

"Still having the dweeb of darkness do your dirty work, Johnnie?" she taunted, firing a ghost ray that successfully created a hole in Shadow. "Can't do it yourself?"

Johnnie, Shadow, and Kyle looked past Danni and their eyes widened.

"Shadow, retreat," Johnnie whispered.

Danni looked at her curiously. "What?"

Shadow did as it was told. Johnnie and Kyle ran back to their motorcycle and drove away quickly.

Danni landed on the ground, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Yeah! Um… that's right! Be scared!"

"They weren't scared of you."

Danni spun around just as a flaming-haired figure stepped into the light. "Daniella?" she asked cautiously.

The figure grinned, showing its fangs. "Nope."

The Phantom girl took a step back.

….

A swirling green portal popped up in the middle of the street in Amity Park. A teenage boy stepped out of it. His face was hidden by a black hood on his sweatshirt.

His eyes scanned the street around him. No one was around. The portal that he'd stepped through hadn't been seen.

Suddenly, a girl's scream split through the air. The teenager turned his head just as a black and white streak flew through the air and slammed into the ground behind him.

When the dust cleared, Danni Phantom was lying in the center of a crater. Her body was littered with cuts and bruises. Her left boot was torn to shreds along with her right glove. Blood and ectoplasm dripped from the side of her mouth and her white hair was stained with her odd mixture of blood. She attempted to get up but only managed to collapse back down on the ground.

As the teen watched, a brilliant white ring appeared around her waist and split. Her outfit changed to a white and red t-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. Her white hair changed to raven black and her emerald eyes changed to sapphire blue. They fluttered shut.

"Done now are we?"

The teen's head spun around as he saw the figure that had beat the female halfa up step out of the shadows. Dan Phantom.

Dan glanced at the teenager and held up an ectoplasm-covered hand. "Stay there and don't move if you know what's best for you."

_Trick him, _the boy thought. He nodded.

Dan lowered his hand and walked forward towards the unconscious Danni.

"Didn't expect me did you, girl?"

Danni, of course, said nothing.

He knelt down at the top of the crater. "Thanks for helping me get my revenge. You are no longer needed."

"I wouldn't do that, Dan."

The ghost turned around to face the teen. "What?"

"Your obsession is destruction, which I know. But there's someone here with the obsession of protection," the boy continued.

Dan glanced at the injured form of Danni. "If you're talking about the Phantom girl, if you haven't noticed she's unconscious. Scram, brat." He paused. "Wait a second. How did you know my obsession is destruction?"

The teen lifted up his hood a little to show him smirking. His eyes were still covered. "I know a lot of things about you."

Dan slowly got up and the two of them started circling each other.

"You used to be Daniel Fenton AKA Danny Phantom, superhero and protector of Amity Park," the youth said. "You got caught cheating on the CAT test. Your teacher, William Lancer told you and your family to meet at the Nasty Burger. Your two best friends, Samantha Manson or Sam if you didn't want a combat boot in your shin and Tucker Foley the techno geek, showed up warning that the Nasty Burger was about to blow. It did. You were the only one that survived."

Dan ground his teeth. How did this boy know so much?

"You went to your arch-enemy Vladimir Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius, super villain billionaire. You asked for him to 'make the hurt go away'. He split Fenton and Phantom. Phantom split Masters and Plasmius. Phantom then merged with Plasmius, causing you to go insane and turn evil. What happened to Fenton is 'better left unsaid'. You attempted to kill Masters with an explosion. After, you went on a ten year long killing spree until you were captured by your past self."

Dan narrowed his blood red eyes. "How do you know all of that?"

The teen chuckled and in a flash of light Danny Phantom stood there, smirking his famous in some eyes, infamous in the other's smirk.

The future ghost took no hesitation to fly straight at the teen, who went intangible at the last second.

Dan shook of the shock of Danny's faster reflexes and started running at him. The halfa's hands glowed blue along with his eyes. The ground in front of Dan froze over and the ghost slipped and fell.

He looked up into the blazing blue eyes of Danny Phantom. "Fine, Danny. Another time." He shot into the air and was gone in a flash.

Danny stood there and stared at the place that his alternate future self had flown off too for a second before turning towards Danni. He picked her up and shot into the air.

**Don't ask me who the "Daniella" person Danni mention is. Her identity will be revealed in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2- Battle for Dimension 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danni's icy blue eyes fluttered open slowly. She shot up, expecting the flaming-haired ghost to be there. To her surprise, she was lying in her bedroom.

"My… bed?" the female halfa asked, to no one in particular. "How did I get here?"

Her door opened. "Allow me to answer that." A teen in a black sweatshirt that masked his face, blue jeans, and red sneakers walked in, carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of water.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And how did I get here?"

"I'll tell you my name later," the teen said, placing the tray at the foot of her bed. "I carried you here. Dan knocked you out really good, probably due to shock."

Danni narrowed her eyes. "Who's Dan?"

The boy took a breath. "The ghost who attacked you."

In a flash, Danni shot up and lunged at him. He flipped to the side and landed on his feet.

The female Phantom's head shot up and she growled at him. Two of her teeth had sharpened into fangs and were barred at him. She growled and fired an ectoblast.

He absorbed it in one hand and shot it back at her. "Listen, girl! I don't want any trouble!"

She dodged the attack and fired another from her foot. "Well, sorry, pal! You know something and that's dangerous!"

He brought up a ghost shield to block the blast.

Danni stalked up to him, ectoplasm charging in both of her hands.

"STOP IT, PHANTOM!" the boy yelled in a voice filled with authority. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY HALFA HERE!"

The results were instantaneous. The energy around her hands faded away and fangs retracted back into teeth.

"B-b-but that's not true!" she stuttered. "Vlada, Daniel, and I are the only halfas…"

"In this dimension," the teen said.

Her blue eyes were wide. "Y-y-you mean…"

"Yup, Phantom," he said. He pulled down his hood. "I'm you from another dimension."

Danni stood there gawking for a minute.

"Y-you're me?" she asked, finally.

Danny nodded. "I'm you from another dimension."

She raised a black eyebrow. "I'm a boy in another dimension?"

He laughed. "I'm Daniel Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. Call me Danny. D-A-N-N-Y."

"I'm Danielle Fenton AKA Danni Phantom. Everyone calls me Danni. D-A-N-N-I," Danni introduced.

"Judging by the fact that you called the other two halfas Vlada and Daniel," Danny started. "I'm going to say that your dimension is a gender bent version of mine." He paused. "Wow, that's hard. We'll call my dimension Dimension 1 and your dimension Dimension 2."

She nodded. "So the guy who attacked me is a male version of Daniella…"

"Daniella?"

"My evil alternate future self," Danni explained. "Dan's yours right?"

He nodded. "And I'm guessing Daniel is your clone and Vlada's your archenemy."

A ringtone interrupted the two halfas' discussion. Danni reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, sis! It's James!" Danni's version of Jazz answered. "What's up?"

Danni glanced at Danny. "Not much," she lied.

"Okay… are you out on patrol?" James asked.

"Yes," Danni lied again.

"We're coming home. The final college tour was cancelled."

Danni's eyes widened. "O-o-okay, bro. Tell Mom and Dad that I'm out with… Val. Bye!" She hung up quickly and grabbed Danny's wrist. "Go ghost! We've gotta move!"

"But-but what if someone sees us together?" Danny asked, turning into Phantom.

She rolled her eyes. "If they ask, you're my twin bro, okay?"

He nodded and watched as she went ghost. "A miniskirt while flying?"

She growled. "It's a skort."

….

Two black streaks flew across the sky over Amity Park.

"I am so beating you!" Danny yelled back to Danni.

The female Phantom rolled her eyes. "Only because I'm letting you!"

Danny laughed but it was cut short when Danni used a strong burst of speed and ended up in front of the male version of herself.

"Ha!" she yelled, rocketing off.

The boy frowned and attempted to catch up to her.

Suddenly, Danni stopped short. Danny flew up next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's up," the girl whispered.

Danny was about to ask what it was when an ectoblast shot him out of the way.

"DANNY!" Danni shrieked as he hit the ground and was masked in a cloud of smoke. "Danny, can you hear me?"

"Well, well, who do we have here?" a sickening voice asked. "The Phantom girl!"

Danni froze, recognizing the voice. "You."

"Yes, me."

The girl spun around, fists blazing with ectoplasm and slammed her fist into Dan Phantom's jaw. He was sent spiraling backwards before he shook his head and looked back up, just in time to have Danni Phantom ram her whole body into him.

He regained his balance faster this time and threw some green fire at her. She flew over it and fired an ectoblast from her hands.

"You may have taken me by surprise earlier but I was too in shock to fight back." Her ectoblast hit him in the chest. "But I'm ready to fight now."

Dan's head shot up and he growled. She got into a flying fight stance.

"Look!" a girl yelled from the sidewalk.

A crowd of people gasped and looked up as they watched their own protector Danni Phantom and an older, muscular, male ghost with the same DP symbol circle each other.

The whole town was silent as the ghost and halfa waited to see who would make the next move. It was the calm before the storm.

With a yell, Dan shot forward, taking Danni by surprise. The two tumbled to the ground battling for control. Dan gained it, landing on top and pinning Danni's wrists to the sidewalk.

The female Phantom growled. She brought her feet up and kicked him over her head. He landed on his feet and slid back a little.

The destructive ghost charged at Danni, raising his fist for a punch to her gut. She dropped back into her battle stance…

…Only to be grabbed by a duplicate of Dan. He pinned her hands behind her back and shot ectoplasmic goo over her mouth and around her feet.

Her eyes widened as the real Dan came closer.

His punch was blocked by an invisible force. The ghost's red eyes widened as Danny Phantom became visible, holding his alternate future's fist with his gloved hand.

"Forget about me, Dan-Dan?" Danny taunted.

The boy adjusted his grip and slammed his whole body into Dan, throwing the latter back about 20 feet.

Danni's eyes drifted to the Dan-duplicate restraining her. Her transformation rings appeared around her waist and split, but instead of transforming her into human form, they knocked the duplicate backwards into a tree, causing it to dissolve out of existence.

She grabbed at the ecto-goo muffling her and yanked at it. It didn't budging and she fell over due to her feet being restrained. Her eyes gained a mischievous glint as she got an idea. In a flash, she shot into the air.

Dan fired a green ray at his past self. Danny's eyes glowed blue as he shot ice rays out of them, freezing the ray. The teen caught it before it could hit the ground and threw it into the air. He slammed the heel of his boot into the chunk of ice, sending tiny ectoplasmic ice shards flying at Dan.

The ghost didn't have time to dodge and the shards dug into his skin. He howled in pain. "You little brat!"

Danny narrowed his blazing blue eyes as his hands glowed neon blue. Dan narrowed his blood red eyes as green fire danced in his hands.

Suddenly, both stopped.

"Hey, old man," Danny said. "Do you hear that?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, it sounds like a—"

Green sonic waves flew out of Danni's mouth as the ecto-goo melted away.

"—GHOSTLY WAIL!" Dan finished, as both he and Danny were sent flying backwards.

Dan slammed hard into a tree knocking it down and Danny flew past him, landing in a bush.

Danni struggled to keep her green eyes opened as she fell to the ground, weakened.

"Danni!" Danny yelled as he jumped out of the bushes and ran over to her.

"Danny?" the ghost girl asked as her eyes fluttered shut.

A chuckle lit up the silence. Dan had gotten up. "Oh how sweet! I could puke." He raised a hand and created a portal. "But I have better things to do."

Laughing manically, the evil ghost flew through the portal.

Danny's eyes narrowed. He picked Danni up and held her bridal style before jumping into the portal to follow Dan.

The onlookers watched as the portal disappeared behind their heroine, some boy who looked like her, and an older male version of her.

**Yes, the next chapter will be another dimension. And I think you guys are gonna like the version of Danny from that dimension. **


	3. Chapter 3- Fishtail

**To Guest: I'm actually pretty terrified on how you knew that. I didn't even tell my brother about this character.**

**And without further ado, here's the third chapter of Dimension Chasers.**

Danny tumbled out of the green portal, protecting the unconscious Danni. He got up and looked around. The portal had appeared in an alley and Dan was nowhere to be found.

Danni groaned and transformed back to human. Danny did the same.

"Come on, Danni!" he said. "Wake up! We've gotta stop Dan!"

The girl didn't stir.

"Danni?" Danny asked, shaking her.

She didn't react.

He set her down on the pavement and rubbed his hands together. He raised them above his head and they gave off a faint green glow. "Clear!" he yelled, and slammed them down on Danni's chest, giving her a light ghost stinger.

The female Phantom shot up with a scream. She spun around and fired two ectoblasts from her eyes. Danny quickly made a ghost shield.

"Danni! It's Danny!" Danny yelled.

Danni immediately stopped. "Whoops, sorry, dude."

Danny lowered his ghost shield. "It's okay."

The girl shook her head. "Stupid reflexes. What happened?"

"You used your ghostly wail, passed out, Dan opened a portal to another dimension, I jumped in with you, you transformed back to human, I shocked you away with a ghost stinger, you attacked me, you asked what happened, and now we jump back to the present where I'm explaining all this to you."

Danni grinned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So my dimension is the opposite gender of your dimension. What's this dimension like?"

Danny walked out of the alley they were in, pulling up his hood. Danni walked up next to him.

"Amity Park, _California_?" the female Phantom asked. "That makes no sense! Amity Park is in Illinois!"

"Maybe in our dimensions it is," Danny said, walking up to a sidewalk that overlooked a beach. He leaned on the railing. "But I don't think it is in this one."

She leaned on the railing next to him. "Dude, lose the sweatshirt, we're at a beach in California." She glanced to the side and spotted a boardwalk. "On second thought, scrap that. Hope you brought money, halfa boy."

"What?" Danny asked.

She grinned, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to the boardwalk.

…

A pair of teens leaned on a rail on the boardwalk overlooking the beach.

The male wore red swim trunks, red sandals, a white T-Shirt saying "Amity Park, California", a pair of sunglasses, and a baseball cap that hid his hair.

The girl wore a blue cover-up over a red bikini with white flip-flops and dark green sunglasses. Her long black hair was down.

"Shocking to see what a few layers of clothes can do, Danny," Danni said, looking at her companion. "I can hardly tell that you're Danny Fenton."

He laughed. "The only thing that makes me wonder is how much different this dimension is compared to ours. I know there's the location but I feel like there's something else…"

"MERMAID ATTACK!"

The two looked back at the beach to see a mermaid version of Desiree wreaking havoc. Suddenly, she was shot with a green blast from below and went sailing into the air before falling back underwater.

The two Phantoms' gazes were focused on the water where she had disappeared. There were some green and pink blasts from the blue as mermaid-Desiree fought with someone. Suddenly, there was a blue flash and a boy surfaced.

Danny and Danni just barely hid gasps. It was this dimension's version of Danny Phantom.

Dimension 3-Danny waved a thermos in the air proudly before diving back under.

"What. Was. That?" the duo whisper/yelled to each other.

Danni turned around. "I think that was him."

Her male counterpart looked to see her pointing at a photo of a merman-Danny. He still had the white hair and green eyes but didn't wear a shirt. He wore a necklace that had the DP symbol on it instead. His fingers had white webbing in between them. Instead of legs, he had a black fish tail that ended in a graceful white fin and he had a white dorsal fin running up his spine. Two black fins were behind his ears and he had gills on his neck.

"Apparently his name is Danny Fishtail," Danni said, reading the poster.

Suddenly, she and Danny both gasped and twin blue wisps floated out of their mouths. They glanced at each other before looking up.

A silhouette of a buff man with a cape stood out against the sun. He quickly flew away.

Both Phantoms' eyes glowed green. "Dan."

They sprinted off.

Down on the beach, another person had spotted Dan. He had raven hair and blue eyes and wore blue shorts, a red t-shirt, and white flip-flops. He was Daniel Fenton, the human form of Danny Fishtail.

….

Fishtail roamed the streets of Amity Park, searching for the shadow that had crossed over the sun. He was in his human form and it was getting late. The sun was setting and eerie shadows were cast along the city. The good thing was that no one was out late, so he didn't have to be worried about being spotted.

What did worry him though was the… creature… that had been the silhouette. It wasn't a merman or a mermaid (they couldn't fly). So what was it?

There was a crash in a nearby alley. Fishtail's eyes flashed green as he tiptoed over to the alley.

He walked in slowly, trying to make as little sound as he could in flip-flops. Dark shadows were cast across the entire alley as he sneaked in. A rat scurried across the path in front of the half-merman. A large shadow was on the brick wall next to him.

It was just a cat.

The boy groaned. "Of course!"

He stamped out of the alley muttering about dumb cats.

"Going somewhere?"

Fishtail froze at the voice. It seemed oddly familiar.

"H-H-Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

His own voice reverberated off the buildings, echoing around, sounded like his voice did in his merman form.

"It's not smart to turn your back on your enemy."

Fishtail spun around, blue eyes wide. A figure stepped out of the shadows, cape swaying in the wind.

The half-merman's eyes went wider. "Y-Y-You! You shouldn't be here! You should be in the thermos!"

Dan Phantom chuckled. "I'm not the Dan you know. In fact, I'm not even from this dimension." He jumped into the air and powered up an ectoblast.

Fishtail's eyes narrowed. He powered up a green blast of his own and shot it at the futuristic ghost.

It missed.

Dan's blast hit right in front of Fishtail. The half-merman was sent flying back before landing hard on his back. Yup, two ribs broken. That'll be fine with super healing.

A pair of white boots nailed Dan in the chest, sending him spiraling through the air.

Danni Phantom smirked at her hit. Danny Phantom appeared right next to her.

"Nice," he commented.

Dan growled and came charging at them.

"But not good enough," Danni finished.

She sent a wave of ice at her male counterpart's future self before dodging his blast of fire. Danny snuck up behind him and blasted him into the ice.

Dan growled again as he was struck with the blast. "I only came to get revenge, not fight my past self and his female counterpart." He quickly teleported away.

The two floating halfas shrugged and transformed back, dropping to the ground.

Danny helped Fishtail up as Danni stayed a little behind.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"What are you?" Fishtail asked, not bothering to answer the half-ghost's question.

"A half-ghost, Fishtail," Danny responded. "But Dan over there was a full ghost."

Fishtail tapped his now-webbed fingers against his chin. Danny and Danni didn't know it, but when his fingers turned webbed in his human form, it wasn't a good sign for the person he was interacting with.

"I feel like you know some information," Fishtail stated. His expression darkened. "A little too much information."

His eyes glowed a full green, no irises, no pupils, full green. Danny gasped and looked shocked before his expression relaxed as if he was hypnotized. His eyes glowed a full green identical to Fishtail's. A green beam of light shot out of Danny's eyes and entered Fishtail's. It stopped after a few seconds and Danny's eyes returned to normal and he collapsed, unconscious.

A scream lit up the street. Fishtail's gaze turned to Danni. The female Phantom looked absolutely horrified. Her eyes met Fishtail's.

She ran.

The girl forgot she had supernatural powers and shot off, flip-flops pounding against the street. Her raven hair fell into her eyes, but she blew it out of the way. She normally wore her hair in a braid so why did she decide to leave it down for this?

Due to the fact that she could barely see, she made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead-end alley.

She spun around with a shocked expression. Her features relaxed and her eyes turned a full green. A beam of green light shot out of her eyes and seconds later she dropped to the ground unconscious.

A pair of webbed hands dragged her away.

**And there Fishtail makes his first appearance! I don't want anyone saying that Fishtail is overpowered. I replaced his Ghostly Wail with the eye-thingy. You'll find out exactly what he did to Danny and Danni next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4- Salt, Waterparks, and a Sign

**Okay, so Fishtail is slightly overpowered but he does have a major flaw/weakness as you'll find out in this chapter. **

**Thanks to a friend of mine from school for the salt idea early in this chapter!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danni regained consciousness while lying face down on a carpet. She recognized it too. It was the carpet she had in her bedroom. Huh, she must've fallen out of bed. She looked up and spotted a familiar face—Fishtail—and it all came back to her.

She stood up, eyes glowing a bright ectoplasmic green. "You—"

The half-merman grinned. "Sorry, you can't move forward to attack me."

Danni looked down at her feet to see something surrounding her in a circle. Was that…

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Fishtail. "Ha ha, very funny," she laughed dryly. "Oh no! You've trapped me with salt!" She put a look of mock horror on her face.

Fishtail nodded. "I borrowed a book from Sam. Sure she's in Paris, but I've got superpowers! There's no limits. Anyways, this book says that salt can trap ghosts."

Danni rolled her now-icy blue eyes. "Salt?"

He nodded.

"Really? Salt?"

Another nod.

She chuckled and stepped over the barrier. Fishtail's face became one of absolute horror.

"B-B-But…" he stuttered.

Danni's eyes glowed as she raised a hand and used telekinesis to drag the book that he had borrowed towards her. She took a pen out of her pocket and scribbled something down before handing the book back to Fishtail.

He took it quickly as if the halfa girl was poisonous. She had crossed out "salt" on the list of things that contain ghosts. It was replaced with "blood blossoms" in chicken scratch handwriting.

He dropped the book and took a step back. "S-S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he screeched.

Danni snorted. "I'm not evil or toxic, Fish Boy. I'm you from another dimension."

Fishtail froze. "What?"

A groan interrupted their discussion. The half-ghost girl and half-merman boy turned to see that Danny had woken up. The halfa got up and growled at Fishtail.

"You!"

An ectoblast was quickly thrown. To both boys' surprise, it was their female counterpart that stopped them. She was rapidly in front of Fishtail and had a mirror shield thrown up. The blast was deflected and sent back at Danny, who got hit with it.

"Enough! Both of you!" she yelled in her I'm-Danni-Phantom-and-I'm-in-charge-voice. "I think we've had enough of attacking our alternate dimension selves.

"He started it!" each male yelled, pointing at the other.

"I don't care!" Danni hissed. "Now, let's go back to formal introductions. I'm Danielle Fenton AKA Danielle Phantom of Dimension 2 but you can call me Danni."

Danny glared at Fishtail. "Daniel Fenton AKA Daniel Phantom of Dimension 1. Call me Danny."

Fishtail rolled his blue eyes. "Fine. I'm Daniel Fenton AKA Daniel Fishtail of… what dimension is this?"

"Dimension 3," Danni said.

"…of Dimension 3 and you can call me Fishtail since Danny is taken. But call me Fish around humans besides Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle the clone, and Vlad." Fishtail rolled his eyes again.

"There. Was that so hard?" Danni said. Her voice quickly changed to her You're-My-Enemy voice. "Now, Fishtail! What did you do to me and Danny?"

The merman halfa leaned against his dresser. "I simply drained your energy and used it for myself. I drained enough to knock you both out." His eyes glowed full green. "If you want, I can drain enough to kill you."

Danni's gaze hardened and she abruptly vanished. Needless to say, Fishtail freaked.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from the back of his shirt and spun around so his eyes met the radioactive green ones of Danni Phantom.

"Listen, Fishtail," she hissed, jabbing him with a gloved finger. "We don't want any trouble. We're looking for Danny's alternate future self who came to this dimension and attacked you…How long have we been out cold?"

"About an hour or two," Fishtail stated, absolutely terrified.

"…Who attacked you earlier today." A smile lit up Danni's face. "But I think I know why he did it."

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, genius. He practically shouted it to us."

Danni dropped Fishtail and started to pace. "Dan said he want revenge. Revenge on whom? Danny. But he can't kill Danny since if Danny goes he goes. But you and I, Fish, are free game. He can do whatever he wants to us and nothing will change with him. He taking out his anger from Danny on us! And he will kill us if he needs to."

Fishtail looked down for a second, black hair masking his face. When he looked up again, determination filled his icy blue eyes. "I'm in."

"What?" both ghost hybrids asked confused.

Fishtail smirked and folded his arms. "I'm going to help you defeat Dan. Even if it means travelling through another dimension and potentially dying."

"What?" the duo repeated.

"I'm not letting someone else die for something I can die for," Fish specified. "I'm a hero. It's part of my hero complex."

Danny smiled and held his hand out face down. "Dimension Chasers."

Danni and Fishtail looked at each other before putting their hands in. "Dimension Chasers."

"Danny! We're home!"

Fishtail's eyes widened. "Crud! I forgot Mom, Dad, and Jazz were coming home early!" He shoved the two ghost hybrids towards his closet. "The entrance to my grotto is in there."

"Grotto?" Danni repeated.

Fishtail rolled his eyes. "It's my second home in the Merfolk Zone. Don't worry. It has air."

"Kind of like our lairs!" Danny said as he opened the closet to find a blue door behind Fishtail's clothes.

The half-merman opened it. "I'll see you in the morning." He shoved the duo inside.

….

Danny did not want to get up. Neither did Danni. So they both lay in Fishtail's grotto completely awake, Danny on the couch, Danni on the bed which so happened to be in the same room.

"Remember what today is?" Danny asked.

"Yup," she responded.

"It's been a year."

"A very long year."

"We've both done a lot."

"Yup."

Fishtail chose that moment to burst into the room. "Wake up, you half-dead dweebs."

Danni buried her face in her pillow. Danny buried his in the couch cushions.

"Did I miss something?" Fish asked, confused. "That happened overnight?"

"Remember what happened a year ago today?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, when I climbed into the Fenton Merfolk Portal and turned into a hybrid between merman and human."

"Well, it's the same thing for us," Danni explained. "Except it's called a deathday. For full-fledged ghosts it's the anniversary of your death. For halfas, it's the anniversary of your half-death. It's a pretty serious thing. Ghosts ignore the deathdays of halfas, except they're not allowed to fight us or insult us, but full-fledged ghosts usually have a big party."

A smirk lit up Fishtail's face. "Well, I am technically a halfa, except I'm a merman one instead of a ghost one. So we're going to have a party of our own. Halfa style."

…...

Floody Waters was the local outdoor waterpark. Well, it was outdoors until the merfolk attacks became more common. Fearing the citizens' lives and the park's reputation, the owners decided to tear it down and build a new indoor Floody Waters.

"Welcome to the new and improved Floody Waters!" Fishtail said, holding the door open for Danni and Danny. "I usually avoid this place because, you know, half-merman and water." He shrugged. "Anyways c'mon. It's time to have a party!"

His excitement was cut short when twin wisps of blue air escaped the two Phantoms' lips.

"Ghost sense?" Danny asked. "There's no ghosts here except… Dan! And it appears that he doesn't follow the deathday rule."

Danni nodded. "We'll split up. Fish, you stay here. I'll go over by the snack bar and Danny'll go over near the lockers. Go!"

They immediately split. Danni ran her way to the snack bar.

And unfortunately bumped into someone, causing them both to fall down.

"Ow!" Paulina Sanchez moaned as she rubbed her head. She glared at the halfa across from her. "Who exactly do you think you are, freak?"

Danni winced slightly. She hated being called a freak. She decided to ignore the Latina and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"At least give me a name, loser," Paulina demanded.

Behind her sunglasses, Danni's eyes flashed neon green. The girl was seriously pushing it. "I'm Danni. Spelt D-A-N-N-I. Sorry for bumping into you."

Paulina got up. "Are you new here?" she hissed.

"Actually, I'm temporarily staying with a family member," Danni lied, getting up too.

"Well, I'll leave you with a warning, klutz," Paulina hissed. "I'm queen bee here and you don't want to mess with me."

A blue wisp flew out of Danni's mouth again.

_Bam!_

A wall crumpled and fell. Everyone coughed but gasped as a black shadow walked out of the dust.

The Dimension Chasers muffled gasps. It was Dan.

"Hold it!" a security guard yelled, holding a gun up to the futuristic demon.

"You're trying to kill me?" Dan said, raising an eyebrow.

The man fired. Dan went intangible at the last second.

"You can't kill what's already dead."

Everyone went into a panic, running and screaming out the door. Three teens stayed behind.

Dan lifted the security guard up by his throat. "I could kill you right now…"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

A ball of solid ice hit him in the head. He dropped the security guard, who got up and ran out the door. Dan growled and turned around to see Fishtail standing strong, fists clenched at his sides, fingers webbed, as his eyes faded from neon blue to icy blue.

"The merboy?" Dan chuckled. "Oh please. This is almost too easy."

His booted foot slammed into the halfa's gut and pushed him backwards. Fish teetered at the edge of a pool, attempting to regain his balance, but ended up falling in anyway. His webbed hand was the last thing to sink under.

An ectoblast slammed into Dan's side. He looked up just in time to see his past self running at him in human form, a slight green glow around his fists. The teen slid to a stop and shot some ice and Dan. It hit dead on (no pun intended) and the future ghost slid backwards before leaping into the air and hovering over a pool.

Danny froze the pool and quickly ice-skated over to Dan and leapt into the air.

…Only to be caught by an ecto-goo rope.

"Oh, please. Too easy," Dan said with a yawn. "I'd think you'd be more of a challenge."

Danni gasped silently before noticing a rope attached to the wall above Dan's head. She traced the rope all the way to the opposite wall, which was on her left. Just before the wall, a few feet before, a Floody Waters sign hung on the line. She turned her head to find a sharp knife on the snack bar. An idea formed in her mind.

Dan examined Danny closely. "Wait a second, wasn't there a girl with you too?"

Danni stood away from the rope between the sign and the wall, aiming the knife. She had one shot at this.

The female Phantom drew her arm back and put all of her ghostly strength into a throw. The knife went sailing towards the string.

It cut through it like it was a piece of wet toilet paper.

Dan noticed the sign flying straight at him and only managed to drop Danny before it hit him.

"Actually, yeah, there was a girl with Danny," Danni said with a grin. "And that girl just kicked your butt."

The ecto-goo rope on Danny dissolved. A webbed hand gripped the side of the pool as Fishtail in his merman form surfaced.

"Huh, so you're necklace isn't a P in a D, it's an F in a D!" Danny realized. "That makes much more sense."

Fishtail glared at him. "Just get me out of here, ghost boy."

Meanwhile Danni approached Dan, who was sprawled out on the floor near the wall.

"Don't you know the rules for deathdays?" she hissed.

He got up and grabbed her chin before forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Don't you know that I don't follow the rules?" he hissed.

She only glared.

He slammed his fist into her face.

Danni was sent flying back before she was caught by Fishtail, who had dried off and was back in his human form.

"Oh, so now you join the fight," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Danny walked up besides the two.

"Since I haven't been able to get my revenge yet, it looks like we're going to have to go to yet another dimension!" Dan laughed. "Sayonara!"

He quickly opened another portal and jumped through it. The Dimension Chasers followed a second later.

**Next chapter will have yet another Danny! And yes, the deathday part will come in handy in finding him. He's the second to last Danny, the shyest and quietest as well as most timid but he's smarter than the rest and sometimes can be a big ball of angst that you just want to give him a hug and I'm rambling aren't I? **


	5. Chapter 5- Timepiece

**I don't know how old Dora is so she's about 15 in this story. **

**And on with the story!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Unfortunately for the three halfas, the portal in Dimension 4 had appeared at least 20 feet above the street. They screamed as they fell. Danny and Fishtail landed on their stomachs on the pavement while Danni landed on her belly on top of them.

The girl got up and dusted herself off. "Well, that wasn't too bad."

Danny groaned and held a hand to his side. "Yeah, 'cause we cushioned your fall!"

His female counterpart snorted before her face softened. "Speaking of which, are you okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm a little sore and my side really hurts but thank Clockwork for superhealing."

She laughed.

"Um, guys," Fishtail interrupted. "Nice to see you bonding with yourself but haven't you noticed that it's a little quiet?"

The two Phantoms looked around. It was quiet. Amity Park was like a ghost town (no pun intended). There wasn't a soul, dead or alive, in sight.

"Huh, that's weird," Danni said. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know…" Danny muttered.

A gust of wind blew through the area, bringing with it a newspaper. The newspaper just so happened to smack Danny in the face. He peeled it off and read the front headline. His blue eyes went wide.

"Guys, you might want to see this," the hybrid whispered. "It's today's newspaper. The front page headline? 'One year anniversary of the death of… Daniel Fenton.'"

Fishtail and Danni's eyes went wide.

"'Exactly one year ago today, Daniel Fenton, son of Madeline and Jack Fenton, was electrocuted to death when he attempted to fix one of his ghost hunting parents' broken inventions. Witnesses Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, both 15, said that the machine wasn't exactly broken. The On button was on the inside. Fenton accidentally pressed it and started up the machine. He managed to climb out and collapsed. Manson and Foley brought him to the hospital where he was pronounced dead. He was buried at Amity Park Cemetery a year ago. Our prayers go out to the Fenton family on this day of mourning.'"

"So in this dimension," Fishtail said. "We're dead?"

Danny put the paper down. "It appears so."

Danni's eyes went wide. "Duck!"

The trio did as she said, dropping down to the ground just as a blue blur flew through the air where their heads had just been.

"BEWARE!" a familiar moronic voice yelled.

The two Phantoms and one Fishtail rolled their eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Cower before the almighty BOX GHOST, ruler of all things CARDBOARD and SQUARE!" the Box Ghost yelled.

Danny got up and walked towards the ghost. "Or here's an alternative. You GO AWAY!" Quick as lightning, he whipped out a Fenton Thermos and sucked Boxy into it.

"That's it!" Danni yelled with a grin as she got up. "What if this dimension's Danny Fenton died but is still around. What if he's a ghost?"

Danny grinned. "And there's only one place where ghosts reside."

"Where?" Fishtail said, getting to his feet.

Danni grinned and grabbed Danny's hand. The two ran towards a familiar building.

"No seriously, where? I'm new to the whole ghost idea," Fishtail called after him.

….

In FentonWorks, a red-haired girl sat on her couch, holding a photo in her pale hands. A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked at the picture of her younger brother at the park with their mom.

"You upset, princess?" her father asked, sitting next to her.

The girl nodded.

Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. "We all are, sweetheart."

"It wasn't his time," she managed to get out as another tear trickled down her cheek.

A tear ran down her father's face as well. "Let it out, princess. We're not judging you."

Jasmine Fenton cried into her father's orange jumpsuit.

Unknown to the two of them, three other beings had seen that. Danni, Danny, and Fishtail quickly slipped downstairs to the lab and regained visibility.

Tear tracks were running down all threes' faces.

"Seems like her younger brother's death has taken its toll on Jazz," Fishtail managed to get out.

Danny nodded as he hugged Danni who was almost full-out crying now.

"Danny, Danni, and Fishtail?" A familiar voice asked.

The trio turned towards the portal to see a familiar girl in a blue dress walk out of the portal.

"Clockwork and Timepiece have requested that I bring you to their lair," Princess Dora said, softly.

"Timepiece?" the trio asked together.

Dora looked away. "He's my best friend, the only one who treats me as a being and not a dirty rag that's good for nothing. He's also the Apprentice of Time."

Danny and Danni transformed into their ghost halves. "Lead us there."

….

Fishtail's eyes were wide as he observed the Ghost Zone. "This is so cool! This beats everything I've ever seen by a thousand miles!"

Dora giggled.

"So, um, how did you know our names? And how did you first meet this Timepiece kid?" Danni asked curiosity in her green eyes.

Dora smiled. "Clockwork told me your names. I first met Timepiece when he first entered ghosthood. He was terrified of where he was and what he'd become. I took him to Clockwork and we've been friends since."

"Seems like a nice person if Clocky was willing to take him on as an apprentice," Danny commented.

Dora merely smiled.

They were soon at Clockwork's Lair. Dora knocked on the door once before Clockwork's voice yelled, "Come on in, Dorathea!"

The trio and Dora walked in. Clockwork had his back to them and was watching some event on a time screen.

"Hello, Daniel, Danielle, and… other Daniel," the Master of Time said, turning around. "It's nice to see you three. We've been waiting for your arrival."

"Why did you call us here?" Fish asked.

The ghost chuckled, switching into his young adult form. "You're looking for the ghost of Daniel Fenton of this dimension."

"Yeah…" Danni said, not quite getting what he was trying to say.

"I believe you're looking for me," a voice said on top of a staircase. The figure flew down and landed in front of them. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and pants that were slightly too large. A white clock emblem was on his shirt. He wore a black cloak with a tiny clock pin on the collar with his hood up, masking his face. He had a white belt, white gloves, and white boots. In his hands was a white and black version of Clockwork's staff.

"My name's Daniel Fenton," the figure stated. He pulled his hood down revealing his face. It was pale and his radioactive green eyes stood out, slightly duller than either Phantoms' eyes. His hair was the usual raven black but it had a white streak in it.

"But you can call me Timepiece."

**And here Timepiece makes his first appearance in our tale! Timepiece's story will be explained more in the next chapter. And, yes, Dora's his best friend. Sam and Tucker don't know he's a ghost so I had to give him another best friend and for some reason Dora was the first character to come to mind.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Apprentice

**And now to hear Timepiece's story! By the way, omniscience is the ability to know everything there is to know. And phasmophobia is the fear of ghosts. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny, Danni, Fishtail, Timepiece, and Dora were all sitting in Timepiece's bedroom. Timepiece was sitting on his bed with Dora next to him. Danny was sitting in a beanbag chair and Fish was sitting in the chair for Time's desk. Danni was hovering in the air on her stomach. They were all holding a cup of hot chocolate.

Timepiece glanced at the Dimension Chasers before sighing. "I know from my very, very, very, very, very, ver—"

"We get the point," Danni interrupted.

"—limited amount of omniscience—" He was cut off again by Danni.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! You have omniscience?" the female Phantom said.

Timepiece sighed in annoyance. "Yes. But a very limited amount, like I said earlier. I can't see into time all the time and Master says that it will take me a hundred years before I fully develop omniscience."

"Cool," Danny commented.

The Apprentice of Time gave him a weak smile and continued on with the story. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted—" he glanced at Danni. "—I know that each of you had some degree of an accident with some kind of portal. Danny, your accident turned you into a half-ghost. Same goes for you, Danni. Fishtail, you had an accident with a Merfolk Portal and got turned into a half-merman. Well, I had an accident with a Ghost Portal, but instead of it turning me into a halfa, it did me in. I managed to stumble out and collapsed. The last thing I saw was Sam and Tucker running towards me, looking horrified." He winced.

Dora patted his back, a solemn expression on her face.

Timepiece weakly looked up at her and gave a fragile smile. "They picked me up and ran towards the hospital. But it was already too late. My soul had already dislodged itself from my body and flew through the portal into the Ghost Zone. I regained consciousness on a small floating piece of land, not too far from Aragon. As you know—" He gave a sincere, slightly humorous smile. "—I had been deathly afraid of ghosts my whole life."

Danny and Danni grinned at each other. Funny how two phasmophobic kids could become half-ghost ghost-fighting superheroes.

"I basically freaked," Timepiece admitted. "And then Dora came along."

Dora smiled. "I was out of Aragon for a flight to clear my head. I spotted Timepiece panicking. I immediately knew that he was a new ghost since new ghosts glow way brighter than regular ghosts. He freaked out more when he saw me. I assured him that he was going to be fine and that I wasn't going to hurt him. He hadn't realized he was dead yet so I brought him to Clockwork. Clockwork explained everything to him and did something I hadn't expected: offered Timepiece an apprenticeship. Time of course accepted it. He's a good friend to have around. Whenever Aragon's abuse gets too strong, Timepiece talks to him and orders him to stop. My brother never really does stop but he does tone it down for a while, since Time's a high-ranking ghost in our society."

"Seems like a nice ghost boy," Fishtail said, voice-cracking, no doubt the story touched his heart.

Dora nodded and inched closer to Time. "He is."

Danni dropped to the ground, boots making dull thuds as she landed. She brushed her white bangs away from her eyes and smiled. "Timepiece, we're after Danny's alternate future self as you might know."

Timepiece smirked, not saying if he knew or not. The smile reminded Danny of Clockwork's I-Know-Everything smirk.

"Anyway," Danni continued. "We were wondering if you could come and help us stop him. We could use your time-manipulating powers and very, very, very, very,very, ver—"

"We get it," Danny interrupted.

"—Limited amount of omniscience." She smiled and held out a gloved hand. "What do you say? Do you want to be a Dimension Chaser?"

Timepiece glanced down at her hand. He bit his lip and clutched his staff.

Slowly, he removed one hand from his staff and shook Danni's hand.

"The Danny Fentons of each dimension need to stick together," he said with a smile. "Even if it means leaving a place to go back to the place of my death."

"Dimension Chasers?" Danni asked.

"Dimension Chasers," Timepiece answered.

…

A little while later, Danny, Danni, Fishtail, Timepiece, and Dora hovered in front of the Fenton Portal.

Timepiece stared at the swirling vortex that had caused his death with uncertainty. Dora noticed it.

"Don't worry, Time," she comforted. "You'll be fine."

The ghost gulped. "I-I-I guess. But—" he looked at Danny, Danni, and Fishtail. "—Won't people recognize me?"

"We'll buy you a disguise," Fish promised.

"I've gotta get back to Aragon," Dora said. She leaned forward and kissed Timepiece on the cheek. "Bye, Time!"

The apprentice blinked, startled that she had just kissed him.

"Timepiece and Dora sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Danni sang.

Time swatted his staff at her but she dodged. "We're just friends," he said blushing.

"Suuuuuure, you are," Fishtail said, joining in.

"Clueless!" Danny sang.

Timepiece smiled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, before I chicken out." He jumped through the portal.

The halfas shrugged and followed him.

….

Danni, Danny, and Fishtail hadn't just bought Timepiece a disguise; they'd gotten disguises for themselves too.

Timepiece wore a black sweatshirt with white accents and he wore the hood up to disguise his face. He'd taken his gloves off and exchanged his boots for black and white sneakers. He wore black jeans instead of his normal pants.

Danny and Danni were in their ghost forms since Danny and/or Danni Phantom didn't exist here but they wore the t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers of their human forms. Like Timepiece, they'd taken their gloves off.

Fishtail was in a mid-morph form halfway between his human and merman forms. His hair was half-white and half-black and his eyes were neon green. He wore a black DP t-shirt and his blue shorts along with his flip-flops.

Timepiece twitched as yet another person walked by him.

Danni sighed and shook her head, white locks flying. "Time, absolutely no one is going to recognize you. Stop stressing."

Danny sighed. "I agree with Danni. We've gotta focus on Dan. Time, is your omniscience working?"

The apprentice closed one eye and squinted the other before opening his eye and shaking his head. "No, sorry."

"Do you at least know what he looks like?" Fishtail asked.

Timepiece grinned sheepishly. "I got a quick glance on Master's screens but I kind of forget."

"You'll recognize him," Danny stated. "He's got greenish-blue skin, blood red eyes, and flaming white hair."

Timepiece looked past him. "Kinda like him?"

The halfas turned around to see Dan hovering above a crowd of people. They hadn't noticed his presence yet. Until he blasted the street with an ectoblast.

"Ghost!" someone yelled as everyone ran into the nearby shops in panic.

Timepiece sighed and willed his staff to appear. "The people of Amity Park have had ghost attacks ever since the Fenton Portal became operational. My parents and the Guys in White have so far managed to attack and chase them for long enough until they get bored or go back into the portal. They've never captured a ghost yet." He hugged his staff. "And I certainly don't want to be the first."

Speak of the devil, a honk from behind the quartet signal that the Fentons had just arrived on the scene. Danny grabbed the others and pulled them out of the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle's path just in time.

"Great!" Timepiece said. "My parents have shown up! It's time to go."

The others didn't move.

"Guys? Did you hear me? My parents can take care of this."

Danni shook her head. "Mom and Dad aren't the most…" she trailed off searching for the right word. "… knowledgeable ghost hunters."

Danny nodded in agreement. "They've had a half-ghost living under their roof for a year and have never noticed that or caught me."

"And besides," Fishtail added. "Dan's a lot more dangerous than most ghosts. And since he can't find you for revenge, he'll go after the closest thing to you: your parents."

Timepiece bit his lip.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Jack aimed their ectoguns at Dan.

"Freeze, spook!" they yelled in unison.

Dan smiled evilly as he looked down at them. "Just the two I was hoping would show up." He made two duplicates and they flew at the Fentons, knocking their ectoguns out of their hands and tying them up with ectorope.

He used telekinesis to bring them to eyelevel with him.

"Let us go!" Maddie demanded.

Dan chuckled. "Why should I? If I can't find the person I'm looking for to enact revenge on, you're the next in line."

"What did we ever do to you?" Jack demanded.

Dan smirked. "It's not what you did. It's what you in an alternate dimension did." He let out an evil laugh.

And got kicked in the face with a white boot in the middle of it.

Dan yelled as he tumbled to the ground, releasing the Fentons. They fell too but landed softer than he did.

"Jack, are you okay?" Maddie gasped, struggling against her ectorope.

"Fine, Mads!" he yelled back. "Just tied up."

"I think we can help with that."

Both adults looked up to see a white-haired girl in a black superherolike costume and a boy with half-black and half-white hair in a t-shirt and shorts standing there.

"Oh, please!" Maddie growled. "What can a pair of ghosts do for us?"

Danni turned to Fishtail. "Yep, I can totally hear Dad in her words."

The boy pouted. "Just 'cause I glow doesn't mean I'm a ghost." His eyes went wide. "Incoming!"

Danni jumped in front of the Fentons and threw up an ice shield, blocking a fire blast. Meanwhile, Fish ran up to the Fentons and started untying them.

"Seems like the Dimension Chasers followed me through the portal," Dan snarled, landing in front of the half-ghost girl and half-merman boy. He froze. "Wait. We've got the female Phantom and the merboy. Where's my past self?"

"Right here, old man!"

Danny slammed his booted foot into Dan's back, causing the futuristic ghost to cry out and fall over. With a growl, he took to the air, Danny following a second later.

Fishtail finished untying Maddie. "C'mon. Let's untie Da—Jack!"

"Hurry up!" Danni yelled, keeping the shield up. She looked back at the fight. "I hope this plan works, Danny," she whispered.

Meanwhile, Danny flew in a circle around Dan before slamming an ectoplasm-infused punch into his face.

Dan growled and threw a few fireballs at the hybrid. Danny threw an ice shield up to block it.

"Fight fire with ice, Dan," the boy taunted.

He had failed to notice a duplicate sneak up on him. Or at least he pretended not to notice.

Dan-duplicate grabbed him from behind and sent a Ghost Stinger coursing through him. Danny howled in pain. A blinding white ring appeared around his waist and split, transforming him back into human form. Dan-duplicate smiled and tossed the boy down into the street. Danny clawed at the air as he fell.

Now it was Danni's turn to pretend. "NO! DANNY!" she yelled, forming ice crystals on her eyelids and melting them, giving her the appearance that she was crying.

Dan absorbed his duplicate and smiled in satisfaction. Make the Phantom-girl cry? Check. Push Danny out of the fight? Check. His grin widened as he saw Danny slam into the ground, masked in a cloud of dust.

What he didn't notice was Danny throwing up a ghost shield the millisecond before he hit the ground.

Fishtail and Maddie finished untying Jack.

"Er, thanks, Mads and…"

"Fishtail," Fish introduced. "My friends call me Fishtail. That's Danni and Danny."

The Fentons stiffened at the name "Danny". Fish couldn't blame them.

"Listen, I think it'll be safer if you two go home," the hybrid said, standing. "I've gotta help Danni and Danny."

The Fentons glanced at the battle for the first time. The white-haired teen was clouded in a cloud of dust and the flaming-haired ghost was descending to his level.

"And don't worry." A smirk slipped onto Fishtail's face. "We will meet again." He quickly saluted Maddie and Jack and ran to stand next to Danni.

The Fentons glanced at each other before running to the GAV and driving home. Something told them that Fishtail wasn't lying.

A hooded figure watched them go as he stood in the shadows. He bit his lip and turned back to the battle.

"Did you really think you could beat me, Danny?" Dan asked as the dust cleared. He grabbed the halfa by his shirt, bringing him to eyelevel. "I am you, Danny. I have your powers. Well, except for your ice powers, but still! Fire melts ice."

Danny's eyes drifted over to Danni's eyes. He flashed them green briefly. Short enough for Dan to miss, but long enough for Danni to get the hint. She nodded slightly, barely enough for him to tell. She opened a gloved hand to reveal an ice crystal and tilted it so that the sunlight hit it at the right angle.

"What are you looking at?" Dan asked confused. He tilted his head to look at Danni.

… Only to be blinded by the sunlight reflecting off the crystal.

He cried out in pain and tried to block the sunlight with his arms, dropping Danny in the process. The hybrid kicked the ghost's leg out from under him, effectively tripping him.

Danny quickly jumped to his feet, using a bit of flight to get him up faster. He sprinting into a nearby alley but before he got there, Danni melted the ice crystal and turned her and Fish invisible.

Dan looked up just in time to see Danny's sneaker disappear into the alley.

"Nice job cornering yourself, Danny," he said with a grin as he got up, not even thinking about where Danni and Fishtail were.

Danny spun around as Dan entered the alley. The elder of the two powered up two ectoblasts, one for each hand.

"You're cornered, Danny," he hissed. "There's nowhere to go."

Danny grinned. "I may be cornered for a normal human."

Dan's smirk faded.

"But it's practically impossible to corner a halfa," he finished.

Dan let out an animalistic howl and lunged at Danny, fangs barred.

Danny did a backflip and landed on the wall of a building. He straightened up and grinned at his alternate future self. "Catch me if you can, old man!" He spun around and charged up the side of the building.

Dan snarled but followed.

About halfway up the building, Danny glanced down. That was a good enough distance. In a swift move that made professional gymnasts look clumsy, he performed a backflip over Dan and tumbled back down to the pavement, landing in a crouching position with one hand lightly supporting him. He grinned up at Dan before turning invisible.

Dan growled as he faced the sky again, preparing to do his own backflip. And froze.

Hovering in front of him was a figure in a black shirt, pants, and cape with a hood along with white gloves and pants.

"And who do I have the _pleasure _of meeting here?" Dan asked sarcastically.

The figure's green eyes narrowed in the darkness of his hood. "You've been looking all over Amity Park for me," he said. "But you forgot to check the Ghost Zone."

Dan looked confused.

The figure reached up with both hands and pulled down his hood, revealing his face.

Dan's eyes widened. It was the Danny Fenton of Dimension 4.

This Danny's eyes narrowed even more as he ran a gloved hand through the white streak in his hair. "You can call me Timepiece." With those few words he fired an ectoblast at Dan.

The future ghost didn't even try to fight back in his shock. The blast hit him in the core and sent him spiraling into the street.

Timepiece dived after him, green eyes narrowed, legs fusing into a ghost tail. Dan shook his head and just managed to dodge the apprentice's punch. He jumped to his feet and fired up two ectoblasts.

Timepiece willed his staff to appear and pointed it at Dan. "Time out."

Dan froze and started glowing violet. He grabbed Dan but the front of his jumpsuit and threw him through a brick wall, resuming time as he did.

Dan lay defeated on the ground. Danny, Danni, and Fishtail became visible next to Timepiece. Danny powered up a Fenton Thermos.

Dan's red eyes widened. He slammed his hand on the ground, creating a portal which he fell into.

Danny sighed and lowered the thermos. "Let's go after him."

Timepiece's confidence was immediately gone. "Do we have to?"

Danni raised an eyebrow. She grabbed the ghost by his shirt and threw him in the portal. She jumped in a second later herself. Danny and Fishtail glanced at each other before shrugging and jumping in to.

**The next chapter is going to have the last version of Danny. I'm going to keep what he is like a secret. **


	7. Chapter 7- Daniel

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

The quartet tumbled out of the portal. This time Danni and Timepiece landed on the bottom with Fishtail and Danny on top. A green-eyed glare from Danni was all it took for the other two halfas to get off.

"Thank you," Danni said, dusting her miniskirt off before transforming back into her human form. "Someone needs to tell those portals to stop appearing in midair."

"On a side note, I didn't break any ribs this time!" Danny said, happily.

"You did last time?" Fish asked, as he transformed back as well.

"It doesn't matter," Timepiece said, pulling his hood up to cover his hair. "It looks like Dan escaped before we got here. Welcome to Dimension 5."

Danny peaked out of the alley they were in. "At least there's people around." He turned towards the team. "We're gonna need disguises. C'mon!"

….

A small group of four teens walked around the center of town. A few people gave them glances, obviously because they never had seen this quartet before, but carried on.

The first had raven black hair that was hidden under a black beanie with a skull on the front. He wore brown contact lenses to disguise his icy blue eyes. He also wore a black t-shirt with another skull on it, black fingerless gloves, and a spikey black choker. He wore black jeans and black and white sneakers.

The second (and the only female in the group) had her own black hair up in two pigtails tied off with pink bows. She wore a white blouse, a pink knee-length skirt, and pink sandals with a white flower. She also wore mascara and pink lipstick.

The third had his hair slicked back and wore sunglasses over his eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans. On his feet was a pair of combat boots.

The final one wore a black oversized sweater with a pair of baggy black pants. He wore white high tops on his feet and his eyes were hidden behind his black and white bangs.

"I think these are good disguises," Danni commented, dusting off her skirt. "But seriously, can we get this over with. I'm a kick-butt superhero, not a girly human girl."

"You're half-human," Danny deadpanned. "But I agree. I don't really like this choker."

Danni giggled. "You look like my version of Sam but with brown eyes."

Timepiece looked up, green eyes briefly showing through his midnight black and pearly white bangs. "Guys, that's not the problem right now."

Fishtail nodded, adjusting his sunglasses. "Time's right, guys. We need to find this dimension's version of Danny Fenton. Danny's dimension is the base dimension, Danni's dimension is genderbent, my dimension has merpeople instead of ghosts, and in Time's dimension, the Fenton Portal killed him. So what's this dimension like?"

Danni looked around and grinned. "I know one thing. It doesn't have Danny Phantom." She pointed to a billboard.

Danny nodded. In his dimension, that sign said, "Welcome to Amity Park, Home of Danny Phantom." This billboard just said, "Welcome to Amity Park."

"Maybe it's a mixture of my dimension and Fishtail's dimension," Timepiece suggested. "In my dimension, the Fenton Portal turned me into a ghost. Maybe this is another dimension with mermaids and mermen and the Fenton Portal turned this dimension's Danny into a merman."

Danni shrugged. "It _is_ possible. But in Fishtail's dimension, Amity Park was in California. We're in Illinois."

"Well, we'll just split up and search for clues," Danny suggested. "Danni, you can come with me. Fishtail and Timepiece, you're a team. See you later!"

….

Danny and Danni walked into the Amity Park library.

Danni skimmed the shelves, dragging a finger along them until she stopped at a book. She pulled it out.

"Aha!" she whispered. "'Strange Disappearances of Amity Park Citizens.' Because I'm fairly sure you don't become a merperson when you die."

Danny giggled. "Okay. If Daniel Fenton is listed among the names then Time's right. If not, well, he's wrong."

Danni rolled her blue eyes. "Genius."

"You have the same knowledge."

"Shut it."

Danni's finger scanned the pages in the book until she found the letter "F". "Perfect."

Her male counterpart watched quietly as her eyes scanned the page. "Anything?"

She shook her head silently and closed the book. "Nothing. No strange disappearance of a Daniel Fenton."

"And why in the name of all ghosts would I disappear?"

Danny and Danni froze, blood running ice cold. They slowly turned around to see around to see this dimension's version of Daniel Fenton.

His hair was in the usual style but his eyes seemed colder. More dangerous. Not even close to friendly. He wore a black sweatshirt and a pair of black gloves peeked out from beneath it as well as a black collar. He wore the usual jeans along with a pair of black boots.

Next to him was Valerie. She had the same icy cold stare but wore her normal outfit.

Neither Phantom could figure out why they were giving them those stares until Valerie's watch beeped again.

"Two ghosts directly ahead."

Danny and Danni looked at each other, her blue eyes meeting with the brown of his contact lenses. A single thought ran through both of their minds. _Run._

Without another word, they turned intangible and slipped through the floor. Transforming in the basement, they quickly flew out onto the street.

At the sight of the two hybrids in their ghost forms, the citizens on the street panicked and ran.

"So much for not drawing attention to ourselves," Danni sighed. "We've gotta find Fish and Time."

"Oh, you mean Fishtail and Timepiece?" The Phantoms turned around to see Valerie in her first ghosthunting outfit with an ectogun aimed at them. "We've already caught them. Like we'll catch you."

Danni yelled and slammed her boot into Valerie's chest, sending the ghosthunter flying backwards.

"We've gotta move!" the female Phantom hissed, grabbing Danny by his wrist.

"Right behind you," Danny yelled back as he got dragged down the street.

Valerie rubbed her head and narrowed her eyes behind her mask. She held her watch up and pressed a button. "They're headed in your direction, Daniel. I'll meet you back at base."

Without waiting for an answer, she activated her jet sled and flew towards FentonWorks.

Danni and Danny stopped and glanced behind them.

"I think we lost her." Danny wiped his gloves on his pants.

"I hope we did," Danni panted. She froze. "Wait. Where's this dimension's version of us?"

A second later, they were hit with electricity. A scream was ripped from each of their throats. That was all they managed to do before they collapsed on the pavement, unconscious. A ring of light appeared around each of their waists and transformed them back to human.

A figure had been standing behind them. He wore a white HAZMAT suit with black gloves, black boots, a black belt, and a black collar. He also had a white hood with black goggles. He held a green and white ectogun with the Fenton symbol emblazed on the side.

He pulled down his hood revealing his raven black hair and blue eyes.

"Subjects detained," Daniel said with a cruel smile.

**Yeah, Daniel isn't the nicest of people. I've really got nothing to say here. Um, Happy New Year!**


End file.
